


Last Shred Leaving

by Jathis



Series: Techie and Matt [55]
Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: After Luke becomes one with the Force, things must change within the Order.The last bit of softness takes flight





	Last Shred Leaving

“We have to go. Now.”

He blinked and looked up, his eyes zooming in and taking in the sight of Matt grabbing their meager belongings and shoving them into a bag. A moment later Techie saw the tears that were still running down his cheeks and his chest tightened as he stood up. “What’s wrong?”

“He’s gone! We have to go!” Matt wept, shoulders shaking. He tried to push himself to continue but his knees gave out from under him, making him trip and hit the ground. Techie hugged him and he could no longer restrain himself, sobbing ugly tears into a bedsheet. “Gone!”

“Whose gone?” Techie gently asked. “Why do we have to go?”

“Luke...he’s gone. I felt it!”

“Did Kylo..?”

“No, this was different. It was far away but...I felt him join the Force.”

Techie looked at Matt curiously, watching as he wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand clumsily. “I thought you couldn’t use the Force?”

“Luke was still my parent. I could still feel it,” Matt mumbled, forcing himself to finish up packing. “He’s gone now. We need to get out of here. We need to find my aunt.”

His eyes clicked in alarm. “The Resistance…”

“My cousin is losing himself! We have to go! It’s not safe here anymore.”

“Armie…”

“You know he won’t go and he won’t let us go either if you tell him,” he warned. “Please, we have to go now before they return from Crait. It’s gone too far. It’s too dangerous for people like us here.” He reached out, lifting up Techie’s chin to look into his eyes. “Do you trust me?”

His eyes swirled lazily as they adjusted, taking in all of Matt as he stood before him. Slowly he nodded his head. “I trust you,” he whispered, ignoring the way his heart raced.


End file.
